Stupid Idiot
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: When Hilary is sad for an apparent reason, the gang tries to make her happy, but disaster strikes. Somewhere between T and M


**Alrighty, this one has been on my mind for quite sometime, and I have been stressed out for a long, long, long time, let's just say since the end of July up until now, a lot of things have happened in me, and I haven't even felt alive for a few days, plus this entire summer's been the most toughest on me: mother getting sick, sister getting sick, the heat, the fasts, the other crap I had to deal to, good Lord! But there were friends of mine Allah has blessed me for always just sticking there with me, making their presence felt, imprinting their memories, their messages in my mind, these guys are the best, these guys include my family, especially my friends from the Artist's Zone, and especially the guys from Fanfiction. You guys are the only reason I log in on fanfiction or in the Artist's Zone, to look at what you've just said, you all are just recent to me, and you've become my bestest friends, so this one's just for you three! For being such great friends, great pals, a shoulder to cry on, a support throughout the hardships and all the worries and troubles of life, I hope you all have the bestest lives, the happiest, the healthiest and the most fun filled! Enjoy this fanfiction, and you know I don't Beyblade, cause if I did, I'd be rich!**

 _I'm from Winnipeg, you stupid idiot._

 _-Chris Jericho_

Hilary had already had suffered a terrible Thursday: she woke up late around twelve thirty in the noon, she was thus grumpy. She did her chores around the house in a rather careless and clumsy way, she immediately rushed towards the dojo in order to train with the others, only to be handed the dishes and the chores around the do. And for some strange reason, she started to hate Beyblading, and she was trying to get an admission in the university, but her Beyblading schedule was conflicting in her plans, so where did she took all that stress out on? Well…

There was the usual clamor in the dojo, as mentioned above, Hilary was in the kitchen, grumbling and mumbling out as she did the dishes, the girls, Mariah, Julia and Mariam were in the lounge watching TV. Ray, Max, Tyson, Kenny and Daichi were having lunch at that time.

"Here ya are Hils!" Tyson said as he threw his dirty, filthy plate on the kitchen counter, earning mumbles from the stressed brunette.

"Here ya are Hils, Here ya are Hils! Hmph! Here ya are Hils, my ass!" She mumbled out as she roughly took the plate off of the counter and began to roughly wash it.  
"Is Hilary alright?" Asked Max,

"Ah, it's just one of em days, Maxie!" Tyson tried to avoid the argument.

"Hilary looks really uptight; I'll go talk to her." Ray said as he got up and went into the kitchen.  
"Good idea!" Said Kenny.

"Hilary?" Ray asked, as he entered the kitchen, seeing the brunette still stressed out, and washing the huge pile of dishes on her side.

"Oh, Ray." He said turning to him for a moment, before going back to work.

"Hilary, if there's something bothering you, you can tell…" Ray said, but he was cut off.

"Ray, I'm alright. Okay? Just a little uneven today…" She said, but being older than her, Ray could sense the stress in her voice.

"C'mon Hilary, you know you can trust me." The nekojin assured.

"Look, I am doing dandy! Okay! Just leave!" She pleaded him, angrily. Not wanting to hurt her further, Ray simply sighed and left the kitchen.

"She isn't good." Ray said, coming out of the kitchen, with a concerned look, rubbing his forehead, whilst shaking his head.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Mariah, turning back at him.  
"She seems… depressed." He said, sitting down.  
"Is she sick?" Asked Mariam.  
"No, she wasn't showing signs of illness." Replied the raven-haired.  
"Did somebody die?" Asked Julia.  
"Nope." Replied Ray

"Look, guys. Can't we just say that she's a bit off today?" Max said, trying to end this.

"We just can't leave her like that!" Ray told the younger blonde, to which Max nodded in agreement. Ray was right, Hilary was stressed out, and they did not know why, and speak of the devil…  
"Why the fuck are you talking about me?"Hilary said angrily, as she stepped out from the kitchen, hands on her hips, and scowl on her pretty face.

"We're all worried about you." Ray said.

"Don't be!" The brunette cautioned or rather _, warned_.

"Hilary, come on! We're your friends! You can tell us." Mariam said.  
"TELL YOU WHAT?!" Hilary cried out.  
"That what the fuck is wrong with you." Tyson replied.  
"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME!" The brunette cried out as she picked up the plates she was carrying, and immediately _Frisbeed_ them towards everyone, with each plate hitting a person.

"OW! OUCH!" They all cried out, as Hilary continued to throw plates at them.

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME!" Hilary said with an evil smile, as she continued to vault plates at them, giving them all scars.

"Ah, Hilary! Stop it! Ah!" Julia squealed out.

"You're outta your mind!" Mariah said covering herself from the entourage of plates being thrown by Hilary.

"Aw, yeah! I am absolutely great! I am perfect! HA HA HA HA HA!" Hilary laughed out hysterically. As she stopped throwing plates, she saw that everybody had now covered themselves, injured, but she loved it.

"Wanna know how I feel, stupid idiots? I FEEL ABSOLUTELY FABULOUS!" Hilary said, laughing once more before she left the room, still mumbling out swear words.

"Yup, she's _alright_."Daichi said sarcastically.

"Son of a bitch, bastards, fucktarding, retarding little OW!" Hilary mumbled, before bumping into a very board chest.  
"YOU FUCKING STUPID IDIOT!" Hilary jabbered out as she looked up, and saw familiar amethyst eyes.

"KAI!" She mouthed out in utter surprise before covering it in embarrassment, earning an unimpressed look from the blunette.

"Stupid idiot?" He simply asked her, in his usual serious tone.

"What da ya want?" She asked, desperately.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yea?" She replied, rubbing the back of her head, gently bushing while scowling.

"Hm, you throwing plates at others is quite normal." He replied coldly, crossing his arms around his chest.

"So, jumpin the bandwagon, right?" She asked sarcastically.

"What is wrong, Hilary?" He asked with a sigh, showing signs of boredom.

"I AM FINE, KAI!" She replied, as she stomped off out of the kitchen, obviously frustrated, in response, the Hiwatari simply crossed his arms, and leaned back against the kitchen counter, shaking his head.

Back in the lounge, following the sudden destruction caused by Hilary, the rest of the gang speculated over what was actually wrong with the brunette.

"I've never seen her like this before in my life." Ray commented, whilst rubbing his head, followed from the impact those plates delivered on his skull.

"Yeah, she looks pissed." Mariam hissed out.

"But why is she so upset?" Mariah speculated.  
"That's what the fuck we are tryin to find out." Tyson complained out.

"Well, did she show any signs of some sort of stress lately?" Julia wondered.  
"Hmmm, come to think of it, I do remember her fussing over joining in some sort of a University or something. "Max thought.

"But she's too young for that." Kenny said.  
"And that is why she must be upset! Look: Hils applied for the Uni, but being told that she's too young for that, she got heartbroken, and now doesn't know what to do." Ray hypothesized.

"Well, what da we do now?" Daichi asked.  
"We've got to make Hilary happy again!" Julia suggested, determined, as she smashed her fist onto her open palm.  
"Yeah!" Max said.

"Yup!" Ray too agreed.

"We're in!" Tyson, Daichi and Kenny said simultaneously.

"Okay, let's make Hilary happy again!" Mariam said determined, as they all cheered on.  
"But how?" Kenny asked the obvious.  
"Hmmm….." Julia thought, trying to come up with an idea.

Hilary just sat on the floor, legs crossed, face buried in her palms, trying to figure out how to get in that University, meanwhile, she was being spied on by the rest of the gang.

"Okay, kiddies! Watch and learn on how to turn a frown upside down, baby!" Tyson bloated out, as he and Daichi began tip toeing towards the sad brunette.  
"I don't like where this is going..." Max gently whispered into Ray's ears, Ray nodded in agreement.

And the machination thought by Tyson to make Hilary happy again? Well, do the words Charlie bit my Finger ring a bell?

As Tyson and Daichi approached the melancholy brunette, Tyson suddenly bit Daichi's finger.

"GAH!" Cried out the redhead, jumping in pain, as Tyson was attached to his finger like a freaking leech.

"GET HIM OFF!" Daich cried out, as he tried to shake off the enthusiastic Granger, but to no avail. Tyson then began running around the lounge and around Hilary, as if _his butt was lit on fire…_ But then the unwanted happened, as Tyson stepped over the papers in front of the already sulking brunette, and he tore her CV by accident. And the minute the sound of paper tearing reached Hilary's ears, her inner beast incarnate was unleashed.

"Uh oh…." Daichi stuffed out, as Tyson suddenly had a scared blue look over his face.

"Hurrrrrrrrrr….. RAWR!" Hilary growled out, trembling with anger, as her eyes were now a bloodshot red, and she was gritting her teeth in anger, she was about to explode.

"Oh, no…" Tyson whimpered out, as she growled once again, before getting up and immediately running after Tyson, and Daichi who still managed to keep hid bite gripped tightly on Tyson's finger, ouch!

She then ensued on a wild goose chase after Tyson, who was no running for his dear life, and the others now were regretting sending Tyson over there.

"I sense disaster." Kenny said, ominously.

And ominously, was right.

Tyson tried to climb up a short wall, which separated the main corridor from the lounge and luckily for the fired up brunette, there were _some silvery left on the short coffee table near her, so…_

 _She picked up a table knife, and jammed it up Tyson's butt._

 _Double ouch…_

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tyson moaned out in pain, as he felt the sharp cutlery penetrate into his gluteus maximus and the pain was intolerable, so much so that to ease the pain off, Tyson gave his arms a great shake, which resulted in Daichi being whipped off of Granger's finger, and falling on the floor, and to the Hilary's evil connivance, she too stabbed Daichi's hiney with a fork, _triple ouch_.

"YAH!" Daichi groaned out, as he and Tyson ran out of the room, hands on their asses, trying to get the cutlery out of them, leaving Hilary laughing hysterically.

"HA HA HA HA HA! How's that, you stupid idiots?!" She said evilly, before leaving the room with her papers.

"Ouch." Julia said, as the sight of Tyson and Daichi's asses being butchered was now imprinted in her sub cautious.

"That's gotta hurt." Mariam said, squinting her eyes and her shoulders, as if she'd felt the impact.

"Well, that backfired." Kenny commented.  
"Now what?" Mariah wondered.

"Now, it's me and Max's turn!" Ray said in a determinant manner.

"Wait, what?" Max asked, in utter shock.

"Yup, you and I will make Hilary feel better! You with me?" Ray asked, in an even more determined style.

"I guess… As long as I get to bring airbags, butt protectors, bulletproof jackets, elbow, kneepads and other security equipment!" Max said, with respect to what Hilary was capable of.  
"Ah… Fine!" Ray said with a sigh.

"Ooh, good luck, Ray-Ray!" Mariah wished.

"Hm, thanks babe." He replied as he gently kissed her, before going away with Max, plotting to make Hilary happy again.

After equipping for safety, Max and Ray approached the sad brunette.

"Okay, how to we make her happy again?" Max speculated to Ray, who gave Max a devilish smirk.  
"Uhh… Ray? You okay dude?" Max asked the nekojin, terrified.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle…." Ray replied, wiggling his fingers at the blonde, immediately earning a further provoked petrified look from Max. Despite his happy-go-lucky personality, and his ability to laugh and make others laugh, Max had Pteronophobia (fear of being tickled), and Ray had plotted to use Max's weakness to make Hilary laugh. Now, normally, you see a lot of third-person view in my stories, I know you do, but this third-person view is just too important.

Ladies and gentlemen, I smell disaster, I feel imminent destruction, and I am hoping for Hilary to whoop some ass…

Oh fuck…

"STOP DOING THAT!" Max pleaded, whilst blocking himself with his arms, to avoid being tickled, but Ray knew Max's sweetspot, his shin.

Bending down gently, Ray began to tickle Max's exposed shin (he was wearing his shorts from V Force) and that's where Hell froze over the blondie.  
"RAY, STOP! AH, FUCK! PLEASE FUCKING STOP!" Max cried, and pleaded, and moaned, but to no avail. Ray was going to make Hilary laugh, but ironically, Hilary was now getting even further provoked and further disturbed, contrary to Ray's plan, But did the raven-haired gave a fuck in that moment?  
Nope.

"Ray, hahaha, stop, hahaha, please, hahaha!" Max cried out, while laughing, as Ray began to tickle his shin, earning groans from the brunette.

"Ray, hehehehe, we're making, hahahaha, Hilary, hahaha, angry, ahaha!" Max said, trying to stop Ray from tickling him, but no avail.

"Yeah, man, right. Hilary's already pissed, so what?" Ray said, as he continued to tickle Max, but Max didn't laugh, instead, he now had a terrified look.

"What's the matter, why aren't you laughing?" Ray asked, to which Max pointed behind the nekojin, and as Ray looked behind him, h too got a terrified look.

"What…are…you…doing?" Asked Hilary, breathing like a dragon, earning terrified looks from the two males then she reached onto the lamp post, and slammed it on Max's head.

WHAM!

Max now with a huge lump on his head, fell down instantly, and before Ray could run away, Hilary took the lamp post, and swinging it from the earth, he immediately made the hard steel post meet with Ray's crotch.

Infinite ouch…

"GAH!" Ray cried out, as he covered his now badly injured crotch, his head shot upwards, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and verily, he was in cringing pain. And the pain took its toll on him, and like his blonde friend, Ray too collapsed on Max, as Hilary stood there, angry.

"RAY! Mariah cried out from the back of the wall, earning a deadly glare from the blue brunette, to which all the three girls exchanged scared looks,, before running out of the dojo, in order to save their lives, taking poor Kenny along with him.

"FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID IDIOTS!" Hilary cried out at the top of her lungs, as if the words stupid idiot wwere her battle cry, before going out of the room, leaving the two boys on the floor.  
"Ray?"

"Yeah…?"  
"Call 911…"

"Sure thing, Max, Just as soon as I'm able to move my legs…"

"Alright, it's okay. I gotta heal my head anyways."

A starry night at the dojo, the boys except for Kenny have been admitted in a Hospital for overnight, obviously due to the injuries they had gotten from Hilary, the girls went back to their homes, and were probably hiding under their beds, and Grandpa Granger was out of town, so only Hilary was in the dojo, as she sat on its porch, with a sad look on her face, sighing. But she wasn't alone…

"There you are." Her ears picked a familiar baritone, as she turned to her left and saw Kai leaning against the pillar of the dojo, with his usual bored expression.  
"Oh, you." Hilary said, acting unimpressed.

"Thought you'd be at home by now." Kai said.

"What do you care?" She said, with a deep sigh.

"You'd put up quite the tantrum earlier today." Kai commented, on the mayhem Hilary caused in the dojo earlier the afternoon.

"Who told you about that?!" Hilary barked at the blunette, waving her fist at him.

"Calm your furry butt down. Ray did." Kai said, earning a displeasured look from Hilary.

"What really happened?" Kai said, sitting down near Hilary, who by now was flustered, Kai fucking Hiwatari was sitting near her!

"Well… the gang decided to make me happy again, so they tried, and failed, miserably. Tyson and Daichi got their butts bled, Max got a lump on his head, and Ray's future generations are at stake now. Luckily the girls and Kenny managed to escape from me." She said with a slight giggle, as she tried to put a strand of hair behind her ear, then Kai reached out and himself, put that rascal of a strand behind her ear, while looking at her with a concerned, yet soft look.

"What's really wrong?" He again inquired, earning a blush from the brunette, as she turned her head against him. He brought her look once again at him, she was still blushing, and they then slowly closed to each other, _and kissed_.

A simple buss, nothing less. But for Hilary, she was letting her emotions out in that soft kiss, as they pulled away, she looked down on her lap, embarrassed.

"I wanna go to a college." She mumbled in a low voice, but Kai's ears picked them up.  
"Hm?" He inquired.

"The college I'm currently in is far from my home, and it's near the dojo. But it sucks, Kai. There is no education in it, the atmosphere is really bad, and the teachers are perverts. I've gotten a transfer to a nearby college form my home, and to be honest, Kai, it's fantastic. Everything is in it, strictness, leisurely, fun, educations, my friends are over there too, and the principal is great friends with my mom. I really wanna go there but…" She explained then she paused, and as if by magic, or by destiny, I should say, Kai finished her sentence.

"You want to stay here because of the team, right?"

"Mmm-hmm." She muffled, nodding.|  
"Kai. I..." She was then cut off.

"What's holding you back, Hilary, is something useless. If you think that this team's gonna stick together forever, then you're wrong, if you like something, go after it. Don't put Tyson, Max, Ray or anybody in your personal and professional decision" Kai explained.  
"But you…" She said, looking up at him, Kai was the main reason she was in this team. She loved him,, he loved her, they both loved each other, it's simple folks.

"You think I'm gonna Beyblade forever?" He asked, raising speculation in the brunette.

"Uh…" She uttered out.

"Hm, in fact, this is my last year as a Beyblader. I am retiring after this tournament." Kai said looking down, and he had uttered the words which Hilary thought she would never hear out of him.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Well… I just don't feel it anymore. The fire is out, Hilary. I started Beyblade because of my grandmother, and continued doing so, until she died. Then you came, and made me continue Beyblading for two more years, but now… I've lost it all. I do not like this sport anymore, the spirit is just gone, Hilary. What was a sport for the enthusiasts is now a sport for the big cats. The money making sport, I do not want to be involved in such a sport."Kai explained. Indeed, now, Beyblading was a betting ground for the rich and powerful, with the young Beybladers as mere pawns to them, and some of the big names too had now decided to jump the bandwagon, and earn money from it, rather play is for the sporty nature, fortunately, Kai wasn't one of them.

"And if you think that for one single solitary second, that the rest are gonna stick into this sport, you're wrong there too. I give Tyson a good year or two before he retires, Max's gonna go into Beyblade engineering, Ray's going back to China, starting his own restaurant chain, Daichi and Kenny are moving to L.A. The girls are doing the same too: Julia will start a circus with her brother, Mariam's going back to the mountains, and Mariah's moving with Ray back to China, so if everybody's leaving, why shouldn't you?" he said, earning an open mouth from the brunette, she was in utter shock, the sport which had once united these parallels, now all of a sudden, was the reason for their split-up.

"What are you going to do?" She wondered.  
"Gong to finish education, get a job, marry you." Kai said with a gentle smirk, earning a friendly elbow strike to the stomach form Hilary.  
"Really? Which institute you've applied?" She speculated.  
"Your college, St. Martin's College." He said, leaving her in shock once more.  
"We'll be in the same class, and have the same subjects. So I'm going for now, but I'll see yuo Monday when classes start." He said, as he got up and walked away from the starstruck brunette.  
"Oh, and Hilary. Stop being a stupid idiot." He replied coldly, before winking at her and leaving. She was there alone now, but happy and content.  
"He's right, _I am a stupid idiot_." Hilary said as she began to gently laugh, and her laugh was heard in the silent starry night.

 **And done! Whew, that took a long time. But it was worth it, well I hope you all liked this, do review and see you around :D**


End file.
